


Возвращение

by Joringhel



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU по отношению к событиям DOFP. За Рейвен отправляются Пьетро и Хэнк, оставив Логана, Эрика и Чарльза дождаться их в поместье. Неожиданно появляется человек, которого никто здесь не ждал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение

Он пришел седым ранним утром. Серые тучи заволокли небо, и мелкий моросящий дождь превратил заросшую тропинку в небольшой ручеек.  
Он поднял руку над головой, словно пытался нащупать отсутствующий защитный купол над головой. Пальцы скользнули в пустоту.  
Он улыбнулся – хищно и довольно – и неслышно ступил с тропинки на некогда аккуратную дорогу, ведущую к крыльцу. 

*  
– Так, еще раз, что конкретно надо сделать?  
– Так, еще раз: ты. Никуда. Не. Едешь!  
– Стоп, стоп, стоп! Вот давай разрулим, дяденька! Вы только что с моей помощью ломанули Пентагон, вытащили, на минутку, того, кто кокнул Кеннеди, а теперь – спасибо, Пьетро, вот тебе пинок под зад, вали домой под маменькино крылышко, а мы сейчас пойдем и похерим – вот именно, похерим, – все твои старания, да?! – горячился Пьетро, носясь взад-вперед по гостиной. 

Логан только успевал подхватывать летящие со всех сторон вилки, тарелки, бумаги, книги, шахматные фигуры, пепельницы и возвращать все на свои места. Чарльз, прихватив бутылку виски, развалился на диване и оттуда наблюдал за спором. Хэнк примостился рядом на подлокотнике, и время от времени опасливо косился в сторону ванной.  
– А у тебя, можно подумать, есть план получше? – Логан изловчился и поймал-таки паршивца, пришив его футболку когтями к креслу. Пьетро дернулся, услышал треск и затих.  
– Футболку мне порвешь, дяденька! А футболка – любимая.  
– Какая жалость, – по лицу Логана было ясно, что слово "жалость" он, может быть, слышал когда-то по телевизору, но имел весьма смутные догадки по поводу его смысла.  
– Так вот, дяденька, может, ты меня послушаешь уже, а? – Пьетро вывернулся, и через мгновение уже сидел на подоконнике, сокрушенно рассматривая дырки на футболке, – Тьфу, я штопать не умею. Ладно, все равно она старая была, новую сопру. На концерт заявлюсь и сопру. Прямо с Гилмора сниму. Чего вы так смотрите? 

Логан потер переносицу, Чарльз отхлебнул из горла. Пьетро ухмыльнулся и продолжил:  
– Вам же нужна синяя женщина. Ты, в очках, давай ключи и поехали.  
– Какие ключи, куда поехали?  
– Ключи от самолета. Поедем в Париж, ты да я, да мы с тобой. Можем еще когтястенького прихватить, если захочет. Приедем, поймаем синюю женщину, и привезем ее сюда. Я ее в лучшем виде упакую, ничего не поврежу, в ковер закатаю и ленточкой перевяжу.  
– А я тебе зачем? – совсем потерял нить разговора Хэнк.  
– Как зачем? – искренне удивился Пьетро, – А кто самолет водить будет?  
– Тьфу на тебя, придурок. Нахрена мы тогда в Пентагон лезли? – нахмурился Логан.  
– Хрен вас знает, – пожал плечами Пьетро, снова забегав по комнате.  
– Мы лезли в Пентагон, – Логан повысил голос, – и вытаскивали гребаного Магнето, оттуда потому, что только он и Чарльз могут остановить Рейвен. И только они вдвоем должны с ней говорить.  
– Да успокойся ты! – Пьетро замахал руками у него перед носом. – Пусть говорят! Я же не против. В удобной обстановке, за чашкой чая, здесь, в этом доме. Хорошая хата, кстати, только приберитесь к нашему возвращению. У вас время будет, все равно самолет с моей скоростью не полетит, они такие медленные, эти самолеты...  
– Пацан, я понимаю, ты хочешь принять участие в благом деле спасения мира, но ты уже хорошо поработал. План остается в силе. Эрик и Чарльз летят в Париж....  
– ...где вы приземляетесь с разрешения местных служб на какой-нибудь аэродром, и вас, тепленьких, берут прямо там, потому что Эрик Леншерр уже объявлен в международный розыск за побег, ха-ха! – торжествующе выложил Пьетро свой главный козырь.

Чарльз и Логан переглянулись. Хэнк моргнул.  
– А ведь Чарльз не телепат... – заметил он. – Прикрыть нас будет некому.  
– Ну... У нас есть я. – помахал кулаком Логан.  
– Не вариант. Вы наверняка засветились. Там не идиоты работают. Засекут самолет. Пробьют, чей. И встретит вас все французское ПВО.  
– Тебя послушать, так и вас с Хэнком оно встретит.  
– А-а! Нас с Хэнком никто там не видел, между прочим! И если что, мы вдвоем оттуда о-о-очень быстро драпанем! Но это крайний случай, а так – накатаешь нам доверенность, мол, я, Чарли Ксавье, инвалид на всю голову, доверяю свой любимый домашний самолет моим дорогим друзьям, чтобы они провели романтический уикэнд в Париже, – Пьетро подмигнул Хэнку и расхохотался. – Двое людей привлекут меньше внимания. А ваша Рейвен и пикнуть не успеет, как окажется в ковре. Хорошем французском ковре. Тебе какой? Сюда подойдет бордовый с золотом, ага, я поищу.  
– Пьетро, просто – нет...  
– Парень прав.

Эрик стоял в дверях ванны в своем старом тренировочном костюме, который Хэнк принес ему откуда-то сверху ("просто возьми и заткнись"), просушивая волосы полотенцем. Его взгляд был неотрывно устремлен на Пьетро.  
– Что ты несешь? – обернулся к нему Логан.  
– Парень прав. Это был ваш план? Отвезти меня в Париж и вместе остановить там Рейвен прямо на подходе? И наверняка при большом скоплении людей, чтобы я уж наверняка не ушел оттуда живым? Чарльз, я всегда знал, что у тебя изощренный ум... Но по разговорам в машине я понял, что вы хотите все-таки спасти мир. Благое дело, не спорю. Послушаем голос разума?  
– Леншер-р! – Коротко рыкнул Логан. Чарльз даже не повернул головы в их сторону, снова приложившись к бутылке.  
Эрик вдруг улыбнулся – светло и как-то обезоруживающе.  
– Они десять лет меня изучали, Чарльз. Я не знаю, каким именно оружием они располагают против меня, но я знаю, что на этом они не остановятся. Ни ЦРУ, ни те, кто засунул меня в Пентагон.  
– В Пентагон ты сам себя засунул! – вспылил Хэнк. Эрик не удостоил его даже взглядом, он по-прежнему обращался только к Чарльзу:  
– Я рад, что ты все-таки пришел меня спасти, но ты, кажется, все еще дезинформирован, друг мой. Я не убивал Кеннеди.  
У Чарльза дрогнули плечи. Кажется, он собирался что-то сказать, но Пьетро влез между ним и Эриком.  
– Потом поговорите. Вот, мужик десять лет сидел, и развивал это... мышление. Какое-то там. В общем, он думать умеет, вы его послушайте, давайте ключи, и мы с Хэнком валим. Костястенький, ты с нами? 

Логан задумался. С одной стороны, он пришел сюда остановить Рейвен, и должен был бы присутствовать на месте событий, но они, похоже, будут развиваться здесь. Чарльз ведь просил сделать для него то, что он сам однажды сделал для Логана. Глядя на светлый и ясный взгляд Магнето, и на гордый профиль в очередной раз слившегося с бутылкой Ксавье, Логан вздохнул и понял – он остается. Чтобы провести Чарльза через этот сложный для него период, надо для начала не дать им поубивать друг друга от высоких чувств. «Сволочи», – с какой-то нежностью подумал он про оставленных в будущем стариков, – «предупредить не могли, что ли?». 

– Езжайте вдвоем, – сурово кивнул он Пьетро. Тот просветлел лицом и схватил Хэнка за рукав.  
– Пошли, пошли, время медлит, где ваш аэродром? Сейчас мы быыыыыыстренько....  
– Я НЕ ХОЧУ БЫСТРЕНЬКО  
– Пока, Хэнк, – оторвавшись от бутылки, Чарльз вяло помахал рукой закрывшейся двери. 

Логан вздохнул. Эрик аккуратно повесил полотенце на дверь ванной, подошел и сел на другой конец дивана рядом с Чарльзом. Тишину можно было есть ложкой.

– Пойду, поем, – буркнул Логан и ушел на кухню. Штора из бусин – дурацкие висюльки в дверном проеме – не заглушала никакие звуки, но, занимаясь превращением консервированного томатного супа в нечто отдаленно похожее на человеческую еду, можно было сделать вид, что не присутствуешь при радостной встрече старых друзей. 

*

Он прошел по мокрому гравию, поднялся по ступеням на крыльцо и три раза постучал в дверь.  
С его длинного черного плаща-крылатки на крыльцо стекала вода. Дождь усилился, и не было никакой надежды, что пасмурная погода развеется хотя в бы к вечеру этого холодного дня. Низкие грозовые облака, казалось, царапали брюхом высокую крышу старинного особняка в псевдо-викторианском стиле, некогда выстроенном очень самоуверенным янки.  
Ныне дом пришел в упадок. От былой красоты и лоска не осталось и следа, словно здесь никто не жил.  
Но он точно знал – дом был обитаем. Но жильцы затаились, настороженно и с опаской глядя на дверь, гадая, что за незваный гость постучался в дверь.  
Узкая стрелка старинного серебряного брегета успела сделать несколько оборотов, прежде чем дверь открылась на длину цепочки, и в проеме показался высокий, недружелюбно настроенный человек.

*  
– Вам кого? – рыкнул Логан, с подозрением разглядывая нежданного визитера.  
– Добрый день, – вежливо ответил гость, склонившись в полупоклоне, – мне нужен хозяин дома, мистер Чарльз Ксавье. Я могу его увидеть?  
– Чарльз Ксавье никого не принимает, – рявкнул Логан и попытался захлопнуть дверь. Гость успел просунуть ботинок в проем. Логан начал ощущать острое чувство дежа вю. Гость улыбнулся и повторил свою просьбу:  
– Мне нужен Чарльз Ксавье, – плечом он отодвинул и дверь, и Логана, и просочился в помещение, оставляя за собой мокрые следы. – И я намерен во что бы то ни стало его увидеть.  
Он повернулся к Логану и раздвинул тонкие губы в хищной улыбке.  
– Вы здесь работаете? Вы охранник?  
– Я тут живу, – Логан закрыл дверь, враждебно, исподлобья глядя на собеседника, – Врываться в чужой дом – невежливо, мистер...  
– Эссекс. Натаниэль Эссекс. – гость скинул мокрый плащ Логану на руки. Его темные глаза блеснули алым. Поверх пальто прилетела шляпа. – Просушите это, пожалуйста. Уверяю вас... Я давний знакомый Чарльза Ксавье. Он будет... рад меня видеть. Он в своем кабинете? Спасибо. 

Гость развернулся на каблуках и пошел к лестнице, недовольно скривив нос на окружающий бардак. На бардак Логан забил после того, как Эрик с Чарльзом в третий раз перевернули все вверх дном. Они трижды ссорились с того момента, как Пьетро и Хэнк отбыли в сторону Парижа. Трижды – за те несколько часов, что оставались от насыщенного дня и не менее насыщенной ночи. Логан успел поужинать несколько раз, выпить чаю, молока, кофе и допить чарльзов вермут, убрать кухню, убрать гостиную, забить на уборку, и все это время они припоминали друг другу все обиды и все «бесцельно потраченные годы». Последние четыре часа они не ссорились, не орали и вообще не разговаривали, но, кажется, лишь потому, что Эрик ушел спать, заявив, что если на воле ему не дают поесть и выпить, то он хотя бы насладится сном в теплой постели. Чарльз прихватил бутылку и тоже ушел куда-то наверх. Из их ссоры Логан вынес, что все всех бросили. Эрик – Чарльза, Чарльз – Эрика, они оба – всех мутантов мира, которые так в них нуждались. А сейчас, когда Логан сам хотел пойти и поспать хоть немного в тишине, припирается какой-то хмырь и распоряжается здесь по-хозяйски.  
И это очень, очень подозрительный, и очень, очень опасный хмырь.  
Логан швырнул пальто и шляпу на тумбочку и принюхался, раздувая ноздри. Плащ пах дождем, землей и дорогим сукном. Больше – ничем. Шляпа – мокрым фетром и шелком. Сам визитер не пах ничем. От этого смутное ощущение тревоги в животе свернулось тугим узлом.  
Как часто бывало, внешнее восприятие пришло позже, намного позже осязательного. Бледный как упырь, с четко очерченными черным темными глазами, яркими штрихами бороды и бакенбард, с длинными черными волосами и кроваво-красной меткой в центре лба. Таких типчиков в семидесятых много развелось, взять хотя бы Элиса Купера, и если бы этот явился на Харли Девидсоне и в кожаной куртке, Логан бы не удивился. Но его внешность не вязалась с дорогим плащом и деловым костюмом с удлиненным пиджаком. Похоже, что парень намертво застрял в прошлом веке.  
Что, в прочем, не делало его менее опасным.  
Логан тенью скользнул вверх по лестнице. В коридоре на втором этаже уже никого не было. Только тихо скрипнула дверь кабинета Чарльза. Логан стелящимся шагом скользнул к двери и прильнул ухом к щели. 

*  
Он вошел в кабинет так, словно входил в него каждый день – спокойным, ровным шагом. Пододвинул себе стул, снял с него подшивку старых газет, перевязанных пожелтевшей бечевкой, и сел, закинув ногу на ногу.  
– Добрый день, Чарльз. Рад тебя видеть.  
Чарльз молча налил себе виски и сделал большой глоток. И только потом повернулся к визитеру.  
– И тебе здравствуй, Натан. Боюсь, я не могу ответить тебе взаимностью. Я не слишком люблю, когда на мою территорию вламываются без приглашения.  
– Отсутствие над твоим домом силового поля – уже само по себе приглашение. Такое явное и яркое, что проигнорировать его оказалось все же не в моих силах, мой милый друг.  
– То, что происходит в этом доме, тебя не касается.  
– То, что происходит в этом доме, в первую очередь касается тебя. Хорошее же дельце ты провернул в Пентагоне. Не боишься, что сюда нагрянут?  
Чарльз с глухим стуком впечатал стакан в столешницу.  
– Что тебе надо? Пришел угрожать мне? У меня ничего нет. Мне нечего тебе предоставить!  
– Боже мой, Боже мой, Чарльз... Отчего ты вдруг стал так враждебно ко мне относится? Мы же были друзьями... Мы смотрели в одну сторону...  
– Мне было семнадцать! – рявкнул Чарльз и резко поднялся из-за стола. – Мне было семнадцать, я ничего не знал о других мутантах, плохо разбирался в генетике, и ты задурил мне голову! Я с тех пор здорово поумнел, Натан. И узнал много новых и интересных вещей.  
– Например? О, я слышал, ты защитил докторскую, поздравляю, блестящая работа, я зачитался...  
– Тебе имя Эн Сабах Нур знакомо? И не делай такое невинное лицо. Все эти годы ты, словно червь, грызешь и подтачиваешь этот мир, сокрушаешь его основы, а теперь смеешь сидеть передо мной и заявлять, что мы с тобой – какая ирония! – друзья!  
Натаниэль помрачнел лицом.  
– Чарльз... Чарльз, Чарльз, Чарльз...Что же ты так горячишься? При чем здесь Сабах Нур? Точно так же я могу швырять тебе в лицо ничем не подкрепленные подозрения относительно твоей чудо-машины. Церебро, так? Откуда мне, столько лет стоящему, не побоюсь этого слова, на страже благополучия мутантов нашей планеты, знать, откуда мне найти уверенность в том, что ты не используешь Церебро во зло? Когда наука и высший разум встречаются, получается зло, великое зло. Откуда мне знать, что ты не допустил чудовищной ошибки? Откуда мне знать, как далеко ты уже зашел?...  
– Прекрати этот цирк, – сквозь зубы процедил Чарльз. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не использовал Церебро уже много лет. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я...  
– ...уже не мутант? Звучит беспомощно. Чарльз, бывших мутантов не бывает, как и бывших ученых. Ты запутался, мой мальчик. Запутался, потерялся и натворил глупостей. Ты смотришь на меня как на врага всего сущего, и в то же время укрываешь у себя настоящего безумца. Ты злишься на меня за мое прошлое, за то, что свершилось задолго до твоего появления на свет, в то время, как твое настоящее скатывается в еще большую тьму, чем та, в которой мне когда-либо довелось бывать. Я пришел к тебе как друг, как коллега. Предложить свою помощь, свое влияние, свои связи и свои наработки... И все это ты отталкиваешь, отказываешься даже выслушать меня, лишь потому, что тебе открылась правда о давно минувшем! Ты всегда отталкиваешь людей, когда узнаешь их темное прошлое?  
Голос Натаниэля разливался ручьем, убаюкивал, обволакивал. Мягкий, низкий, хорошо поставленный голос оратора завлекал, заставлял слушать, убеждал... Чарльз замер перед ним, точно кролик перед змеей. Натаниэль поднялся с кресла и подошел к нему.  
– Тебе было семнадцать, когда я впервые позвал тебя с собой. Выдающийся генетик, выдающийся ученый, мутант с редкой, такой опасной способностью... Если бы не наша связь, стал бы Чарльз Ксавье тем, кто прославился на весь мир, кто остановил Карибский кризис, кто сразил сильнейшего мутанта... Да, ты думаешь, весь мир падает к ногам великого Магнето, приписывая эти подвиги ему? Нет, Чарльз. Весь мир мутантов с наслаждением и страхом, с надеждой и горечью повторяет твое имя. Твоя школа существовала недолго, но резонанс – как колокольный звон – не остывает в умах и душах людей до сих пор, не успокаивается, и если бы ты только знал, сколько людей, сколько юных мутантов, засыпая, надеются, что твоя школа откроется вновь. Школа для мутантов... Беспрецедентный случай за всю мою жизнь. Какой неординарный ум, какая смелость...  
Натаниэль поднял руку и осторожно провел ладонью по заросшей щеке Чарльза. Чарльз нахмурился и выставил вперед упрямый подбородок. Натаниэль усмехнулся.  
– Весь мир сочувствовал твоей утрате. Такой юный, пострадал за правое дело, остался калекой, но продолжил заниматься благотворительностью... Я наблюдал за тобой все эти годы, мой милый друг. Даже несмотря на то, что ты отказался идти со мной...  
– Как будто ты бы меня принял! – не выдержал Чарльз, но голос его дрожал.  
– Я бы принял. Ты не пошел. Ты решил, что это будет неравноправный союз. Ты испугался. Ты не захотел оставить свою Рейвен, свою смелую маленькую сестру, которая тоже наделала немало шума – чудесная у вас семейка получилась...  
– Не смей говорить про Рейвен! – Чарльз дернул головой, но Натаниэль цепко держал его за подбородок.  
– Посмотри на себя. Что ты с собой сделал? Сколько тебе сейчас лет?  
– Тридцать три, – выдавил из себя Чарльз.  
– Христов возраст... – задумчиво пробормотал Натаниэль, пробираясь рукой в гриву спутанных, нечесаных волос. – Ты выглядишь, как опустившийся хиппи. Куда подевался лощеный оксфордский мальчишка? Честно, если бы ты выглядел тогда так ужасно, я бы не посмотрел в твою сторону, несмотря на все твои одаренность и гениальность. Ты получил превосходное образование, ты знаешь, как внешнее проявление сущности влияет на внутреннее состояние... Ты вообще много чего знаешь. Раньше знал. Твой дом в упадке, ты сам... Когда ты последний раз что-то писал, Чарльз? Хотя бы статью или тезисы к будущей работе? Хотя бы план лекций? Ты еще в состоянии удержать в руке карандаш? 

Натаниэль соскользнул ладонью на его плечо и резко надавил, заставляя сесть. На дне красных глаз вспыхнули рубиновые огоньки.  
Логан под дверью содрогнулся от мучительной ненависти. Не трогай его, хотел рявкнуть он, не смей его трогать. Логан дернулся с места, стремясь выломать дверь, отбросить эту тварь от Чарльза, все органы чувств кричали в голос – опасность, опасность! – хотелось сделать хоть что-то, лишь бы прекратить надвигающее нечто, чему Логан не подобрал названия, хотелось...

Логан рванулся... и не смог двинуться с места. Его крепко удерживало что-то – или кто-то – неосязаемой паутиной телепатии. 

*  
Он бережно опустил Чарльза дрейфовать между бесконечных алых волн мирового океана. Успокаивающе провел рукой по покрытому испариной бледному лбу, убрал прилипшую прядку отросших волос. Его сознание было везде и нигде, изнутри и снаружи, его голос вплавлялся в разум, он находил потерянные в пустоте клеммы и сплавлялся с ними, создавая единый организм, спутывая и связывая себя с Чарльзом в единой плотной паутине. Он шептал, как шепчут волны, он кричал, как кричат грачи над мертвыми телами, он рокотал, как рокочет гром, он умолял, как умоляет мать, он приказывал, как приказывает отец, он ласкал, как ласкает любовница, он ранил, как может ранить только собственное сердце, он был всем и был ничем, он был миром, он был океаном, он был сердцем, он был звездой, он был Чарльзом, он был самим собой....  
– Проснись, мой милый, – скользнули поцелуями его тихие слова. – Проснись обновленным. Проснись целым. Проснись. 

*  
Логан всем телом ощутил, как исчезли незримые нити, удерживающие его. Мотнул на пробу головой, сжал и разжал кулак, встал с колен. Все его существо кричало – пользуйся этим, ворвись, защити, убей! Все, кроме звериной интуиции, которой Логан привык верить. И интуиция говорила ему отойти в тень, скрыться и наблюдать. Насколько возможно скрыться и наблюдать в доме, где есть минимум один очень мощный телепат. И этот телепат – не Чарльз.

Логан так же тихо, стелящимися шагами, отошел от двери и выдохнул только у лестницы. Из-за двери кабинета Ксавье все еще не доносилось ни звука. Логан поднял голову и тщательно принюхался, выискивая среди запахов пыли, затхлости и медленно разрушающегося дерева один – новый и свежий, мужской. Эрик сказал, что займет свою старую спальню, но чтобы Логан когда-нибудь интересовался, где этот ублюдок привык проводить ночи! Это ж когда было? При Логане у него точно не доставало наглости заявляться в поместье на каникулы. Где же он может быть... 

Нос привел Логана к тщательно запертой двери этажом выше. Логан уже успел выяснить у Хэнка, что раньше все спальни располагались наверху, кроме спальни Чарльза. Хэнк же предпочитал спать внизу на диване. По крайней мере, с тех пор, как Чарльз... отчаялся. 

Отчаялся он, как же, мрачно хмыкнул Логан про себя, методично разбивая кулак о дверь. Я тебе это припомню, старик. Я тебе это припомню. Хоть бы предупредил, что ты тут устроил, хиппарь недобитый. Хоть бы знать заранее, с кем имею дело... Или с чем. Да открывай же ты, козел. Я же знаю, что ты не спишь. 

– Тебе чего? – Эрик все-таки открыл дверь на ширину ботинка. Из глубины темной комнаты в Логана впились два пронзительно-голубых глаза – два очень недружелюбных глаза.  
– Тише, – рыкнул Логан, качнувшись в комнату. Он снес Эрика с пути, втолкнув внутрь, ногой захлопнул дверь, прижался к ней спиной и принюхался еще раз – уже к тому, что творилось извне. В коридоре стояла все та же изматывающая тишина, ничего не происходило, и это "ничего" почему-то пугало Логана до дрожи в костях. Он вздохнул и перевел взгляд на Эрика. – Тише, я сказал. Не ори, и подсвечник свой убери. Я оживу, а Чарльз тебя проклянет за пятна крови на антиквариате. 

– Чего тебе надо? – угрожающе прошипел Эрик, но подсвечник с тихим стуком вернулся на свое место.  
– Пока ты спал, к нам пришли крупные неприятности.  
– Потрясающе. Я спал от силы несколько часов. Что ты успел натворить?  
– При чем тут я?! – взьярился Логан, – сначала дослушай, потом рот открывай. Тебе имя Натаниэля Эссекса знакомо?  
Эрик задумался. Походил по комнате, пожевал губами, зачем-то подергал тяжелый пыльный шнур от шторы.  
– Такой демонического вида тип, мутант, ученый? – уточнил он через некоторое время.  
Логан кивнул.  
– Я его знаю. Видел.. один раз. Он приходил зачем-то к Себастьяну Шоу. Мне к черту не сдались тогда подробности... Зачем он тебе? – спохватился Леншерр.  
– Он здесь.

С минуту Эрик просто стоял и смотрел на Логана, и Логан понимал: имя гостя говорит кое-кому из здесь присутствующих намного больше, чем кое-кто сказал. И это очень, очень хреново.  
– В каком смысле – здесь? – хриплым и не своим голосом уточнил Эрик.  
– В поместье. С Чарльзом. – Ответил Логан и тут же взвыл, оказавшись впечатанным в многострадальную дверь. Узкая ладонь стиснула его горло. Логан прикусил язык и поморщился: весь он там, что ли, из железа? Вот уже кому инъекции адамантия под кожу были бы в радость...

– Ты. Пустил. Сюда. Эту. Тварь? – методично ударяя Логана о дверь, низко и четко цедил Эрик. Глаза у него были бешеные и почему-то очень усталые. – Ты. Оставил. Его. С. Чарльзом?!

– Да прекрати ты... – с явным усилием Логан отцепил от себя Леншерра. – Думаешь, я не пытался? Он что-то вроде телепата. Я ничего не смог. Стоять! Спасением твоей кастрюли из Пентагона мы не озаботились. Ты так же сольешься, как и я. Но я подслушал кое-что... 

Эрик, наконец, опомнился, отстранился, в глазах мелькнуло что-то человеческое. 

– Они... вроде как старые друзья. Чуть ли не коллеги. Они с Чарльзом говорили про исследования, про природу добра и зла, в общем, вся эта хрень... – Логан с хрустом потер шею, – Сволочь ты, Леншерр. Я ж к тебе как к союзнику пришел.  
– И на черта мне этот союз? – Леншерр нервно притянул к себе подсвечник и начал методично мять его в ладонях. Логан потянул носом и слегка улыбнулся. Какой бы непонятной и тяжелой не была ситуация, этот запах был знакомым и приносил что-то вроде уверенности. Не запах Магнето, конечно, и не запах металла – запах ярости, клокочущей внутри внешне спокойного мужчины в старом спортивном костюме, ярости, которая поднималась откуда-то из глубины существа и набегала, как прибой. Эта ярость – не безнадежное отчаяние. Это ярость воина, хладнокровного, умеющего все, что у него есть, обратить в оружие. Логан ценил подобное. Он видел слишком многое, чтобы не суметь оценить. 

Поэтому он улыбнулся чуть шире и шагнул вперед, протягивая руку.  
– Ради Чарльза.  
Эрик поднял голову и посмотрел на него долгим, тяжелым, но почти не враждебным взглядом. Посмотрел так, словно впервые пытался на самом деле услышать кого-то извне, кого-то, кроме собственного внутреннего голоса. Логан понимал, что он чувствует сейчас: ему и самому приходилось быть в одиночестве долго, слишком долго. Он медленно кивнул Эрику, не разрывая контакта взглядов, и Эрик кивнул ему в ответ. Очень медленно и обстоятельно кивнул, явно что-то решив для себя. Серебряный подсвечник, зависший в воздухе около его рук, вдруг живой лентой метнулся вокруг запястий Логана и развалился на два браслета. Логан недоуменно посмотрел на них, потряс рукой, перевел вопросительный взгляд на Эрика.  
– Никогда не знаешь, когда понадобиться металл. – пожал плечами он. – Сделай милость, накинь вот эту куртку, пусть не будет видно. 

Логан кивнул и втиснулся в старую кожаную куртку, чуть не треснувшую по швам при рывке.  
– Влез? Отлично. – Эрик снова кивнул своим мыслям и поднял руки.  
Со всех сторон к нему в ладони начал слетаться металл. 

*  
Чарльза и его гостя они нашли внизу в гостиной. Логан бы в жизни не подумал, что за намертво подпертой комодом неприглядной дверью скрывалась эта комната. Хотя мог бы сообразить, запоздало отругал он себя, планировка дома ведь не изменилась с тех пор. Сам дом изменился. Еще час назад Логан был уверен, что здесь чулан.  
Эта бывшая гостиная, как и все комнаты в доме, имела нежилой, обвештавший вид. Спертый запах давно не проветриваемого помещения бил в нос, и Логан поморщился. Но в остальном помещение оживало: с двух кресел были сброшены чехлы (и небрежно закинуты на трюмо), в камине весело горел настоящий огонь, а на низком столике стояла очередная бутылка виски и два стакана, выглядящих даже чистыми. Логана передернуло: он увидел, каким взглядом вцепился Эрик в эти кресла и этот стол. Голодным, отчаянным и яростным, обреченным, как у загнанного зверя. Логан поймал себя на желании положить руку ему на плечо и одернул себя: спокойно. Не сходи с ума. Хотя бы не ты. 

Чарльз и Натаниэль расположились в креслах, беседуя небрежно и спокойно, как старые друзья, которые не видели друг друга много лет. На вошедших Чарльз, сидевший спиной, не обратил никакого внимания. Натаниэль стрельнул в них глазами, скользнул по Логану, остановился на миг на Эрике и улыбнулся – душевно и ласково, но тепла в этой улыбке было столько же, сколько в улыбке гадюки. 

– Чарльз, почему бы тебе не представить меня своим гостям? – мягко спросил он, перегнувшись через стол. Он коснулся руки Чарльза своей – тонкой, бледной, словно высушенной кистью, и Эрик дернулся вперед, и Логану теперь уже пришлось его схватить, впиться пальцами в локоть, оставляя синяк, умоляя – осторожнее, кретин, все похеришь! 

– И правда... – заторможенно ответил Чарльз, оборачиваясь в кресле. Глаза у него лихорадочно сияли, губы алели, как зацелованные. Логан принюхался. От Чарльза пахло... спокойствием. Удовлетворением. Он пах так, как могла бы пахнуть воплощенная гармония. Но этого запаха Логан никогда не чувствовал даже там, в будущем. Он изучил весь спектр запахов Чарльза, он знал, как тот бывает счастлив, как – умиротворен, как – встревожен, мог, принюхавшись, даже определить причину раздражения. Но этот запах был неправильный. Как если бы, стремясь замаскировать неприятные миазмы тела, кто-то залился бы вонючими духами, опрокинув на себя сразу полфлакона. Именно так. Логан содрогнулся и сильнее стиснул локоть Эрика. 

– Друзья мои, – все так же заторможенно, с какой-то затаенной радостью обратился к ним Чарльз, – Это так невежливо с моей стороны, укрывать от вас моего доброго старого друга Натаниэля. Натаниэль – блестящий ученый, мы работаем с ним в одной области. Натан, это Логан, он мой... что-то вроде охранника на некоторое время. Это долгая история, как это получилось. Просто не обращай на него внимания, он немного... дикий. 

Логан позеленел. Чарльз одарил его сияющим полубезумным взглядом и продолжил:  
– А это Эрик Леншерр, ты можешь его знать, Натан, как Великого Магнето. Или, что вернее, как воспитанника некогда великого Себастьяна Шоу. Ученик превзошел учителя, не так ли? Или, как говорит народная мудрость, человек, убивший дракона, должен занять его место. Эрик возглавлял Братство Мутантов, а потом попал в Пентагон, при попытке, как выяснилось, спасти Кеннеди, поскольку тот был одним из нас, представляешь? – эта мысль показалась Чарльзу такой забавной, что он повалился обратно в кресло, захлебываясь от неудержимого хохота, – Все думали, что он убил Кеннеди, а он его спасал! И десять лет за это отсидел! Разве это не забавный случай, Натан?

Натаниэль с готовностью раздвинул губы в улыбке. Эрик стоял прямо, словно проглотил пику, и смотрел прямо перед собой. Краем глаза Логан видел, как на скулах натянулась бледная до синевы кожа. Логан еще раз потянул носом, сосредоточившись на ощущениях. Безумием... не пахло. Как не пахло опиатами, морфием, кокаином, ничем, что отключало бы сознание до такой степени. Кажется, Чарльз был даже почти трезв. Кажется, все стало намного, намного сложнее. И хуже. Намного хуже.

– Что вы там замерли, как соляные столбы? – отсмеявшись, спросил Чарльз, и зашелся в новом приступе хохота, – Как соляные столбы, надо же? Помнишь, Натан, эту библейскую сказку про жену Лота, которая обернулась посмотреть на Содом и превратилась в соляной столб? Интересно, какая у нее была мутация, а? Ну, вы двое, проходите. Стаканы в буфете. Логан, подвинь сюда софу. Присоединяйтесь к нам, раз уж вы пришли.  
– Пожалуй, я хочу жрать, – встрял Логан, видя, что Эрик готовится открыть рот. – Леншерр, и ты? Я же знаю, ты почти не жрал. Так что пойдем мы на кухню. Общайтесь, приятно было познакомиться...

Логан вытолкал Эрика за дверь и закрыл створки. Только потом позволил себе выдохнуть, вдохнул снова, посмотрел на Эрика, закатил глаза, схватил за воротник и потащил на кухню. Рывком усадил на стул, сунул в руки чистый стакан из мойки, нацедил остатки виски и сел напротив – постаревший, осунувшийся, с сухими покрасневшими глазами.  
– Этого человека, – едва не откусив кусок стакана, сообщил Эрик, – боялся даже Шоу. Не захотел иметь с ним дел.  
– Могу его понять... – пробормотал Логан и поднялся со стула по направлению к холодильнику. Проходя мимо, все-таки положил ладонь на плечо Леншерра и на мгновение сжал. Отпустил, открыл холодильник и некоторое время изучал его содержимое в абсолютной тишине. – Ветчина, хлеб, салат, сосиски, будешь?  
– Буду, – помедлив, вдумчиво сообщил Эрик, и налил себе еще виски, – Десять лет не пил, представляешь.  
– Кошма-ар! – почти весело отозвался Логан, быстро нарезав по паре бутербродов. Ногой захлопнул холодильник, сунул Эрику под нос тарелку, с наслаждением впился зубами в свою ветчину. – Мне тоже налей, не будь жлобом.  
Эрик вздохнул и налил еще по стакану – обоим. Выпили в тишине.  
– Мы можем говорить – здесь? – спросил Логан, уничтожив первый бутерброд.  
– Можем, – не слишком уверенно кивнул Эрик, – он телепат, но есть надежда, что сейчас все его способности уходят на то, чтобы сдерживать разум Чарльза. Я хорошо знаю Чарльза, даже в таком... плачевном состоянии его мозг способен работать и сопротивляться. И дело здесь не в телепатии... – он помедлил, уставившись в бокал, словно высматривая что-то на дне. – Шоу учил меня азам гипноза. Я в целом знаю, как это работает. И сколько усилий для этого требуется, если сильный выходит против сильного. А Чарльз очень силен... – Леншерр улыбнулся вдруг сам себе с болезненной нежностью, и у Логана внезапно сжалось сердце. Наваждение длилось пару мгновений, потом Эрик встряхнулся и серьезно продолжил, – либо я ошибаюсь, и тогда нам все равно, где говорить, потому что и мы, и наши намерения уже давно как на ладони.  
– Да уж ясно... – вздохнул Логан и принялся за второй бутерброд. Эрик внимательно посмотрел на него и осторожно откусил кусок от своего. Ел молча, вдумчиво, то ли пытаясь почувствовать вкус в полной мере, то ли запутавшись в своих же мыслях.  
– Неясно одно, – наконец сказал он, медленно и осторожно взвешивая каждое слово, – Зачем ему это понадобилось? Зачем ему Чарльз? 

*

Бездействие – хуже всего. Эту простую, банальную истину Логан произнес про себя уже не меньше сотни раз. И раз пять озвучил вслух. После последнего раза к нему подлетела металлическая солонка и стала угрожающе кружить вокруг головы. Логан намек понял и заткнулся. 

Бездейстие было тем хуже, что было его, Логана, инициативой. Он потратил порядочно времени, убеждая Эрика, что сейчас они вдвоем все равно ничего не могут сделать с Натаниэлем, и лучше подождать, пока противник не выдаст свои слабые места. А в том, что слабые места были, он не сомневался.

– Он стал пахнуть, понимаешь? Когда пришел, не пах ничем, пустое место. А сейчас вокруг него воздух дрожит, он пахнет усердием. Ему тяжело. Ты же сам сказал, что рассудок Чарльза будет ему сопротивляться. Значит, нам надо ждать, когда он соскользнет с рельс, ага? 

– Ага, – вяло согласился Леншерр и взял с подлокотника дивана журнал с кроссвордами. Перелистнул страницы, вчитался, поперхнулся, – Это теперь составляет досуг Чарльза?!

– Нет, – Логан потряс бутылкой. – Это теперь составляет его досуг. А кроссворды, концерты музыкальных групп и случайные постельные знакомства – приятный бонус. 

– Какие случайные знакомства? – Эрик изменился в лице. 

– Откуда я знаю? Я здесь второй день! Но я тебе скажу вот что: помню я эти семидесятые... То еще было времечко! Ты провел лучшие годы за решеткой!

– Просто. Заткнись.

Логан усмехнулся и открыл новую бутылку виски. Извини, Чарли, но ты истощаешь наши нервы и терпение, а мы в отместку истощим твой бар. Тем более, похоже, собутыльник моей мечты всю жизнь был рядом, а я, дурак, не знал. Интересно, это он настолько железный или виноват адреналин? 

– Тебя вообще реально споить? – сунув Эрику в руки стакан, поинтересовался он.  
– Не знаю, – пожал плечами тот, – Никто не пробовал.  
– Провоцируешь.  
– Слабак!  
– Сам козел.

Логан плюхнулся на диван рядом с ним и расхохотался в голос. Эрик отхлебнул из стакана и впервые посмотрел на Логана с чем-то похожим на дружелюбие в жестком взгляде. Логан подмигнул ему и стукнул стаканом о стакан.  
Из-за плотно закрытых дверей гостиной не доносилось ни звука. По подоконнику барабанил мелкий безнадежный дождь. Пьетро и Хэнк сейчас должны были бы уже поймать Рейвен... Хотя хрен знает, что у них там получилось, и получилось ли.  
Да и не важно.

Логан с кристальной ясностью человека, внезапно ставшего провидцем, понимал, что мир, в котором не будет Чарльза в том виде и комплектации, к которому он у себя в будущем привык, ему нахрен не сдался. Его миру хана. Вне зависимости от того, прихлопнет Рейвен Траска или нет. Проект «Страж» – лишь один из сотен безумных проектов сотен безумных людей. И только Чарльз знает, скольких удалось остановить силой гениального мозга и проникновенных речей. И скольких мутантов удалось спасти только благодаря ему. 

Логан подумал о Джин, и сердце его болезненно сжалось. Хотя казалось бы – пора отпустить. Но с такой раной даже его могущественная регенерация оказалась неспособна справиться.  
Джин... Скотт, Ороро, Роуг, Бобби, Китти... Столько неродившихся еще мутантов нуждаются в том, чтобы к ним пришел добрый святой старец и сказал "встань и иди, дитя мое". Прямо как в старых байках для идиотов. Встань и иди. 

Ага, а потом он пришел к тебе, Логан, и сказал – встань и иди.  
А теперь, выходит, не скажет. Если что-то не предпринять, если что-то не сделать, если не сидеть вот так на диване бок о бок, рассматривая словно вытесанный из камня, жесткий профиль Магнето. Интересно, кто ему нос-то поломал к старости? Хотя был бы нос, от желающих отбоя не будет. 

И его тоже, вдруг подумал Логан, и его тоже может спасти только Чарльз. И его, и меня, и всех нас. И специально для этого мне придется быть твоей личной армией Спасения, Проф, твоим гребаным Чипидейлом. Только бы ночь была спокойной и лунной. Только бы ты не наделал глупостей.  
И тогда у нас все получится. 

– Логан?...

– А? – Логан встрепенулся, по-звериному дернулся и нос к носу столкнулся Магнето. Снова подумал о том, что к старости этот нос потеряет свою харизматичную прямоту. Нос потеряет, а Леншерр – нет. Вот как оно сложится... – Ты чего? 

Эрик внимательно всмотрелся в его лицо, морнгул и отвернулся к стене.

– Ничего. Пей давай. У нас долгая ночь впереди... 

*

В третьем часу ночи дверь гостиной скрипнула. Логан, прикорнувший было на подлокотнике дивана, встрепенулся и поднял голову. Запах тепла, пыли, алкоголя и чего-то еще, острого и резкого, ворвались в нос, моментально лишив остатков сна.  
Чарльз вышел первым. Логана поразил его взгляд – такой пронзительной синевы ему еще не доводилось видеть. Захотелось сощуриться или отвернуться, словно увидел лишнее, недозволенное. Пришлось на сантиметр выпустить когти, прогоняя болью наваждение. 

Чарльз тем временем остановился, прислонился к лестничным перилам и облизнул ярко-алые губы. Выглядел он еще более потрепанным, чем до этого, идиотская рубашка, кажется, была напялена наизнанку, волосы спутались. Он убрал их с лица быстрым движением, и Логан отметил, что они мокрые. От Чарльза несло потом и сексом. Логан поморщился и нырнул носом в диванную подушку, проклиная свою мутантскую природу. Есть вещи, которые лучше просто не знать.

Подушка успокаивающе пахла нафталином и коньяком. Когда Логан снова поднял голову, Натаниэль уже стоял рядом с Чарльзом. Его одежда была в отвратительно идеальном порядке. Высокий, неприлично высокий, он смотрел на Чарльза сверху вниз, откровенно, с очень хищным и довольным лицом. Никогда и ни у кого прежде Логану не доводилось видеть такого выражения. Словно заядлый картежник много лет ставил на зеро, и, наконец, своим упорством и слепой верой добился выигрыша, просадив предварительно все свое состояние и оставив несметное количество долгов. 

Если ты игрок, зло подумал Логан, едва не зарычав, то на этом мы тебя и поймаем. 

Натаниэль тем временем тонкой белой рукой поднял голову Чарльза за подбородок и укусил в губу. Логан услышал запах крови и возбуждения. Натаниэль все так же не пах ничем. 

– Прекрати, – голос Чарльза звенел колокольчиками, преисполненный такого счастья, что Логана замутило. – Не провоцируй. Ты же знаешь, мои друзья такие... нервные.

– И как ты с ними уживаешься? – приобнял его за плечи Натаниэль, разворачивая к лестнице.

– Сам не знаю. Это важно? Пойдем. В моей спальне нас точно никто не потревожит. Даже у них не найдется столько наглости! – в голосе Чарльза появилась такая надменность, что Логан укусил подушку. Эти интонации, и эти действия... Все так не вязалось с тем Чарльзом, которого Логан хорошо знал – или думал, что знал, – что приводило Логана в состояние, пограничное между паникой и истерикой. Хотелось то ли смеяться, то ли выть. 

Чарльз же вновь посмотрел на Натаниэля своим просветленным взглядом.

– Так ты идешь? Мне надоело спать одному.  
– Веди, – голос Натаниэля был мягкий и обволакивающий. Логан чуть приподнял голову над диванной подушкой. Казалось, Натаниэль действительно никого, кроме Чарльза, не замечал. Он обнял его за талию и повел наверх.  
Логану пришлось воткнуть когти себе в бедро, чтобы сдержать порыв напасть сзади. Нельзя, Логан, сиди, Логан, фу, плохой Росомаха, откуда ты знаешь, сколько сюрпризов припасено для тебя у этой твари? Жди, надейся, что он совершит ошибку. И тогда вы с Магнето и... 

Твою. Мать. 

Логан подпрыгнул на диване, разворачиваясь всем корпусом туда, где он, засыпая, оставил Эрика с многострадальными кроссвордами. Эрика на месте не оказалось. Кроссворды, исчерканные нервной рукой, лежали на низком столике, придавленные пустым стаканом, наполовину опустошенная бутылка стояла рядом, а Эрика – не было. Логан вздернул голову и принюхался. Только натвори мне глупостей, мудак. 

– Не дергайся. – Тихий голос Леншерра из кухни заставил Логана выдохнуть и уронить голову на диван. Спокойно, Логан, адамантиевых нервов тебе и в светлом будущем не обещали. Думай о хорошем и дыши нижней чакрой, и снизойдет на тебя благодать, какой бред, мать вашу, где я вообще этого нахватался?

Эрик вышел из кухни, позвенев подвесками идиотской шторы. Логан поднял на него взгляд и тяжело вздохнул. Лицо Магнето, и прежде эмоциями схожее разве что с куском арматуры, не выражало ничего. Бесстрастное, посеревшее, очень спокойное лицо. 

– Если ты думаешь, что я самонадеян, как мальчишка, и пренебрегу разумно выстроенным планом ради сиюминутной попытки отомстить и забраться свое – ты ошибаешься, – спокойно сообщил он и откусил яблоко. Вид, с которым он это сделал, не оставлял сомнений в том, кто именно должен был быть на месте этого яблока. Логан решил, что когда наступит время решительного удара он, пожалуй, просто отойдет в сторону. Нельзя стоять на пути у высоких чувств. Даже если ты очень сильный регенерат. 

– Да пожалуйста, – пожал плечами Логан и потянулся за бутылкой. – Просто я бы не удивился. Вот мудак, а?

– Мудак, – обманчиво спокойно согласился Эрик, – но зачем ему это? Ты сказал, он действовал быстро. Значит, он пришел с конкретной целью. И у него мало – очень мало времени. Я тут подумал... Зачем, по-твоему, он пришел? 

– Почем я знаю, а? – рыкнул Логан, разливая виски по стаканам. 

– Ты знаешь. И я знаю. Только мы с тобой об этом не подумали. Нас отвлекла сыворотка, которой Хэнк пичкает Чарльза. Сыворотка, которая лишает его телепатии, и которая действует – сколько? 

– Двадцать четыре часа, – медленно произнес Логан, не донеся стакан до рта. – Потом действие начинает ослабевать. 

– И когда он кололся в последний раз?

– Перед Пентагоном, это точно. Потом... Я бы почуял.  
Эрик прикрыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких размеренных вздохов.

– Конечно, черт знает, что они с ней сотворили за десять-то лет... – пробормотал он. – Но если не она, то зачем? Я не вижу другой цели здесь, сейчас. Тогда надо ждать окончания действия сыворотки, он должен все рассчитать... Но она и Чарльз связаны очень тесно... Были связаны.

– Она?... Ты сказал – она? 

– Ну конечно, – Эрик посмотрел на него, как на идиота. – Церебро. 

Логан в абсолютной тишине поставил стакан на стол. 

*

– Натаниэль, пожалуйста... – Чарльз протянул дрожащую руку, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, словно пытаясь ухватиться за воздух. Вены на запястьях вздулись от напряжения. Губы, еще более ярким пятном алеющие на побелевшем лице, изогнулись в неловкой улыбке. – Пожалуйста... Мне так надо! Я не могу без этого! Ты должен понимать... Ты же один и можешь понять. Я тебя прошу…Натан... 

– Нет, Чарльз, – Натаниэль склонился над ним и прижался губами ко лбу. – Нет.

– Почему?! – Чарльз запрокинул голову в попытке поймать его губы своими, – Почему? Ты ведь знаешь, как это бывает. Они приходят – и жизнь заканчивается. Твоя жизнь заканчивается, ее выключают, как будто ты телевизор, который сломался, гребаный телевизор! Ты не можешь так со мной поступить... Натан! – лихорадочно трясущиеся руки нащупали и стиснули запястья Натаниэля. – У меня есть жизнь, она мне нравится, я ее заслужил, у меня есть ты, ну зачем ты так со мной, пожалуйста, дай... Мне так надо... – в голубые глаза волнами плеснулись слезы. 

– Прекрати, Чарльз. – Натаниэль пальцем вытер слезинку, начавшую скатываться по щеке, – О какой жизни ты говоришь? Посмотри, во что ты себя загнал. Твой прекрасный, восхитительный ум покрыт пылью – как и твой роскошный дом. И одного вечера не достаточно на уборку. Нужны радикальные методы.  
– Радикальные методы? Ты это так называешь? Чего ты добиваешься?  
– Для начала – чтобы один из лучших мутантов мира перестал разыгрывать драму неудавшейся жизни. Ты великий генетик, мой милый друг, и ты великий телепат, но ты никудышный актер.  
Натаниэль наклонился и поцеловал его, пресекая возможные возражения. Белая ледяная ладонь скользнула под шею, пальцы запутались в волосах. Другая рука успокаивающим движением скользнула от плеча к ладони, успокаивая дрожь.  
– Холодный... – выдохнул Чарльз между поцелуями.  
– А ты лохматый, – улыбнулся Натаниэль, – Я бы предпочел привести тебя в порядок, прежде чем...  
– Прежде чем?...  
– Прежде чем выпустить из спальни, конечно, – он отстранился, – И я намерен этим заняться немедленно. Мой сильный, красивый мальчик... Мир должен увидеть твою красоту. Ты не должен ее прятать.

Чарльз сел на постели, встрепанный, расстроенный, похожий на воробья. Покосился на незашторенное окно – дождь лил стеной, разбивался о деревянную раму, растворялся в поднимающемся с земли густом и вязком тумане. Натаниэль, в рубашке и без пиджака, стоял, опираясь на заднюю спинку кровати, и внимательно глядел на него. Чарльз подался вперед, позволяя себе попасть в цепкие сети глубокого алого взгляда. Натаниэль неотрывно наблюдал за ним, был с ним, был в нем, был рядом – неотрывно рядом, и это успокаивало, как успокаивают волны бурного моря доверившегося им пловца.  
– Ты мне доверяешь? – спросил он своим низким, спокойным голосом, голосом, не верить которому было бы невозможно. Было бы преступлением заподозрить такой голос во лжи или лукавстве. Самому Чарльзу никогда не научиться владеть голосом так. Но и не надо. Ничего не надо, ведь есть же Натан...  
– Доверяю, – вздохнул Чарльз и спустил ноги с кровати. – Идем, ванна слева.  
– Можно, я это отрежу? – Натаниэль снова запутался длинными пальцами в волосах, принюхался, потерся носом за ухом, непостижимым образом оказываясь за спиной, обнимая, удерживая второй рукой за талию. – Они красивые. Ты весь красивый. Но это не для тебя. Поверь мне. Я сделаю лучше.  
– Делай что хочешь, – Чарльз закусил губу. – Но потом... пожалуйста.  
– Нет. – Натаниэль ощутимо куснул его за шею. – Возвращайся к жизни, мой мальчик. Мой опасный, сильный, прекрасный Чарльз. Мне тебя не хватает.  
Чарльз смиренно вздохнул и прошел в ванную, прихватив по дороге замызганный халат. Натаниэль смерил халат оценивающим взглядом и поморщился. Вздохнул, закатал рукава рубашки, и пошел следом.

Чтобы придать Чарльзу если не прежний лоск, то хотя бы приличный вид, Натаниэлю пришлось изрядно потрудиться. Чарльз безропотно и покорно выполнял все, что от него требовали, но от ворчания Натана его это не избавило.  
– Если бы один генетик не следовал моде на безумство этих хиппи, другой генетик не осваивал бы сложную науку парикмахера! Что тебя вообще на это толкнуло?  
– Да знаешь... Как-то нахрен не надо было париться, – честно признался Чарльз, глядя прямо в зеркало перед собой. – Ну... и все так ходят.  
– Что еще за лексика? С каких пор ты следуешь за модой? Это в высшей степени пошло. В своем стремлении вести жизнь обычного человека ты переусердствовал, мой милый. – Натаниэль быстро поцеловал его в шею. – Не могу смириться с тем, что явился слишком поздно. Если бы я только знал, я примчался бы намного раньше. Если бы я только знал, на какие глупости способны блестящие умы. Хотя, чем острее заточен карандаш, тем выше шанс его сломать...  
– Ну не злись. Натан! Пожалуйста, не злись, – вдруг быстро заговорил Чарльз, обернувшись к нему, едва не подставившись под бритву.  
Натаниэль внимательно посмотрел в его чистые голубые глаза и позволил себе улыбку.  
– Я не злюсь. Просто дай мне закончить с тобой.  
Час спустя Чарльз стоял перед ним, одетый в старую, но вполне приличного вида твидовую тройку, гладко выбритый, причесанный, и пахнущий хорошим парфюмом. Натаниэль, сидя перед ним в кресле, критически разглядывал творение своих рук.  
– Приятно видеть, что я еще не разучился превращать мертвое в живое, – довольно улыбнулся он, – ты выглядишь намного лучше, мой милый друг. Намного. Когда ты такой, весь мир готов преклонить колени, озаренный сиянием твоих глаз. Что говорить обо мне? Я лишь человек, и, подобно всем людям, я слаб и мелок...

Он поднялся из кресла плавным и змеиным движением, подошел к Чарльзу и поцеловал, жестко и властно. Чарльз прижался к нему, впился отчаянным движением в отвороты рубашки, неловко столкнулся с ним коленями. Разомкнул губы, принимая его в себя, подставляясь под него, хотя холодные поцелуи Натаниэля жалили, как укусы. Чарльз прикрыл глаза, и из-из под ресниц прорвалась одинокая слезинка.  
– Натан... Я прошу тебя....  
– Нет. Забудь об этом, мой милый. Пора ожить, мой спящий принц. А теперь идем. Отведи меня туда, где стоит источник твоего могущества. Покажи мне свою силу. Отдай мне ее.  
Чарльз встретился с ним взглядом и ненадолго задержался, затем медленно кивнул и первым шагнул к дверям. 

*

Эрик поднялся навстречу с дивана, едва услышав шаги на лестнице. Поднялся, повернулся всем телом – и замер, онемев. Только смотрел, запрокинув голову, как Чарльз идет вниз по лестнице. В огромное, во весь лестничный пролет, окно, струился серый расплывчатый свет. Солнца не было, дождь не прекращался, но дневной свет, смешиваясь с низкими облаками и высоким туманом, обволакивал дом, словно напоминая о том, что новый день начался. В этом сумрачном неясном свете Чарльз выглядел привидением собственного дома. Серый свет собирался вокруг серого костюма неясным ореолом. 

Чарльз повернул голову – чистый, гладко выбритый, причесанный, и совершенно неживой, глядящий ясными глазами куда-то через голову Эрика, – и начал спускаться по центральному пролету. Он шел тяжело, медленно, опираясь на перила, но спину держал прямо, и лицо его было настолько спокойным, насколько было возможно. Эрик знал цену этому спокойствию, Эрик знал Чарльза как облупленного, и убеждался в очередной раз – десять лет разлуки могли изменить его внешность и образ жизнь, но не затронули его суть. 

– Доброе утро, Эрик, – равнодушно кивнул он и остановился у подножия лестницы, дожидаясь Натаниэля. В противоположность Чарльзу, Натаниэль скользнул по лестнице длинной тенью, окинув Леншерра выразительным взглядом. Казалось, он был самой ночью, и свет отскакивал от его дорогого костюма и белой кожи, не задерживаясь. Темные провалы глаз щурились в предвкушении нового удовольствия. 

– Пойдем, Натан, – улыбнулся Чарльз, и Эрик увидел в этой улыбке усилие.  
Натаниэль вернул улыбку – фальшивая нежность, отдающая плохой актерской игрой. Чарльз быстрым шагом отправился к коридору, ведущему в подвал, и Натаниэль тенью двинулся следом. Эрик проводил их тяжелым взглядом, медленно поворачиваясь за ними на каблуках, как заводной солдатик. 

Вместе Чарльз и Натаниэль выглядели странно, неправильно – и гармонично. На фоне великана Натаниэля Чарльз казался ничтожным. Старый костюм сидел на нем нелепо, превращая его в карикатуру на свое аккуратное, с иголочки одетое прошлое. Чарльз похудел и осунулся, изменился, и не в лучшую сторону. То, что скрывали джинсы и рубашка в аляповатый цветочек, костюм выставил на всеобщее порицание. С больными глазами, обведенными черными кругами смертельной усталости, совершенно не вязалась идеальная профессорская укладка. 

Чарльз превратился в картинку-раскраску, до которой дорвался неизлечимо больной ребенок.

И вместе с тем Чарльз выглядел идеальной картинкой – нашивкой на мутантский флаг. Вот ваш профессор, вот ваше нерушимое знамя свободы личности и мировой эволюции. Рядом с ним затянутый в черное Натаниэль выглядел лишь древком для этого флага. А флаг был белый. Позорный флаг, которым размахивают потерявшие последнюю надежду проигравшие.

Перед тем, как за ними закрылись двери, Эрик успел увидеть тонкую, бесконечно понимающую улыбку Натаниэля. Улыбку победителя.

Эрик упал на диван и только потом вспомнил, что умеет дышать.  
– Приди в себя. – Логан сунул ему под нос кружку с чем-то горячим.  
– А? Кофе? – Эрик поднял взгляд.  
– Растворимый. Уж прости, кроме этой бурды я больше ничего не нашел. Подвинься. – Логан плюхнулся рядом на диван и поставил между ними тарелку с кусками яичницы на хлебе. – Поешь. Тебе правда надо.  
– Я не голоден.  
– Я знаю. Но тебе надо поесть.  
– Какой ты заботливый, с ума сойти!  
– Знаешь, твое нормальное самочувствие, как ни прискорбно, в моих же интересах, – огрызнулся Логан.  
– Откуда такие манеры? Можешь просто меня послать.  
– Иди нахрен.  
– Так-то лучше, – Эрик обхватил ладонями чашку с кофе. Где-то под ребрами кольнуло болезненное узнавание: он вспомнил эту чашку. Одна из безвкусного набора, в который Чарльз вцепился где-то в Ричмонде. Смотри, Эрик, уговаривал Чарльз, давай возьмем, у нас же теперь столько жильцов, а вдруг посуды будет мало? Быт молодняка превратился в головную боль. Вот и получилось, что вместе с мутантами они притаскивали то салфетницу, то чайник, то вот этот безумный сервиз. Хорошее было время.  
– Эй... – Логан едва не столкнулся с ним головами.  
– Я же говорил, – вздохнул Эрик, скованно взмахивая рукой, – ему нужно Церебро. И он торопится.  
– А мы тут ничего не можем сделать. Я только надеюсь, что Хэнк и Пьетро поторопятся, и мы обретем численный перевес.  
– Да не в перевесе дело. Тут другое нужно.  
– Как будто ты знаешь, что.  
– Знаю.

*

Они спустились глубоко и низко, и мощные металлические двери сомкнулись за их спинами. Натаниэль с возрастающим интересом рассматривал дорогу.

– Это бункер, – пояснил Чарльз, позволив себе опереться на услужливо подставленную руку, – Мой отец был параноиком. Помешался на идее ядерной войны, и превратил все подвалы дома в превосходное бомбоубежище. Однажды... когда школа только собиралась (формировалась? Зарождалась?), оно здорово нам помогло. Я тренировал здесь своих самых опасных учеников, тех, чья сила могла обернуться против них самих. Например, Алекса Саммерса, он сейчас во Вьетнаме, бедный мальчик...

Натаниэль чуть замедлил шаг. Если бы Чарльз в этот момент смотрел ему в лицо, он заметил бы чуть расширившиеся глаза и красную тень, заслонившую зрачок: признаки того, что даже этот человек умел удивляться. И Чарльз был тем, кто смог его удивить. Но Чарльз смотрел себе под ноги, ему было тяжело идти, тяжело выдерживать беспечный тон разговора, но он продолжал рассказывать:

– Потом, когда война... разорила школу, когда стало ясно, что ничего не будет, мы с Хэнком решили, что это место не должно пропадать зря. Тем более, ЦРУ обратило на нас свой пристальный взор во второй раз...

– Во второй раз? – уточнил Натаниэль.

– Да. Сначала была Куба... – Чарльз болезненно сморщился от накативших воспоминаний, – я именно там потерял... ноги. Мы сотрудничали с ЦРУ тогда. Я стер им память, но... Война потребовала, чтобы наша школа вышла из тени. Война потребовала заявить о нас, потому что мы были нужны своей стране. Война потребовал наших сил, наших способностей... Наших учеников. Я сам первое время... стыдно признаться теперь, я помогал вести переговоры. Я думал, что совершаю правильный выбор. Пока не пришло сообщение о первых смертях. – Чарльз помолчал, уставившись в стену перед собой, – Мы не сразу поняли, что школе конец, Натан. Надеялись, что наши учителя вернутся, наши ученики снова потянутся в стены школы... Хэнк первый понял, что ничего не вернуть. Школа пришла в упадок, а мне снова пришлось скрывать нас от ЦРУ и всего мира. Но Церебро пришлось спрятать. Мы не знали другого надежного места и переоборудовали подвал. Я не был здесь очень долгое время... очень долгое время...Зачем я все это рассказываю тебе?.. 

Чарльз отчаянно закусил губу. Натаниэль смотрел на него некоторое время, потом поднял его лицо за подбородок и внимательно вгляделся в него.

– Мой милый, мой маленький Чарльз... Сколько ты уже так... Семь лет? Семь лет – это большой срок. Поверь мне, я познал цену вечности, а значит – и каждой минуты. Это были печальные семь лет, не так ли? Ты в плачевном состоянии. Я нашел тебя сдавшимся, разбитым, растерянным... Но, как я и обещал, я этого так не оставлю. Я подарю тебе твой мир, которым ты должен владеть по праву.

Он наклонился и аккуратно поцеловал Чарльза в губы, почти невесомо и очень целомудренно. Чарльз зажмурился. Ресницы его были влажными и слипшимися. Натаниэль отстранился и мягко, вкрадчиво сказал:

– Вперед, Чарльз. Она же там, верно? Пришло время воссоединиться. Осталась последняя дверь. 

Чарльз вздохнул, постоял пару секунд молча и опустошенно подошел к дверям. Присел на корточки, отчаянно вцеплясь в руку Натаниэля. Тот сначала вопросительно поднял бровь, но вовремя сообразил, что Чарльз был, должно быть, еще в коляске, когда прятали Церебро, и сенсоры находятся ниже человеческого роста. Два синих луча перекрестно скользнули по глазам Чарльза, и двери медленно разошлись в стороны.

Натаниэль торжественно вступил под огромный купол Церебро, серебряный, тусклый, замерший в глубоком летаргическом сне, и замер, восхищенно оглядываясь. Ему довелось слышать об этой машине много небылиц и легенд, он видел чертежи в подвалах ЦРУ, но никогда и представить себе не мог, с какой гениальностью, с каким размахом воплощена великая машина телепата Ксавье. 

Чарльз, отпустивший, наконец, его руку, сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперед. Лицо его морщилось, рука невольно тянулась к вискам – сжать, унять то непрошенное, что снова рвалось в его мозг, грозя выжечь его дотла. Чарльз пытался объяснить, что мир, который так жаждет вернуть ему Натаниэль, убивает его. Натан не слышал. У Чарльза не было сил спорить с Натаном, что-то ему доказывать, его интуиция, здравый смысл и опыт кричали в голос, что Натаниэль прав абсолютно во всем. И Чарльзу лучше довериться ему.

Медленно он поднял шлем, неудобный, изъеденый проводами, как земля после дождя - червями, и сдул с него пыль, которая на мгновение окружила его дымчатым облаком. Ноги становились непослушными и ватными, позвоночник нестерпимо ныл, не кричать от боли его заставляло только чувство собственного достоинства – Натаниэль стоял за его спиной и не сводил с него внимательных темных глаз. Он достаточно унизил себя перед Натаном, чтобы позволить наблюдать еще и это. Аккуратно и, по возможности, грациозно он опустил себя в кресло, вздохнул глубоко, сильно, медленно выдохнул – и надел на голову шлем.

Натаниэль жадным взглядом следил за ним, но стоило разуму Чарльза вступить в контакт с Церебро, как он отвлекся, потрясенный величием пробуждающегося мощного организма. Каждое десятилетие человечество создавало что-то, что приводило душу Натана в экстатический восторг, и дело не в бессмертии – достижения техники и науки всегда были его тихой страстью. Как он торжествовал, получив возможность одним из первых испробовать великое изобретение мистера Белла! Потом, выпав на несколько лет из технического прогресса, постигая возможности сверхъестественного, он многое упустил, и наверстывал теперь с жадностью и любопытством ребенка. Но Церебро превосходила абсолютно все, с чем ему когда либо доводилось иметь дело.

И хотя он точно знал, что Церебро – это машина, сделанная руками почти обычного человека Хэнка Маккоя, сейчас, стоя в алом свете постепенно загорающихся огней, миров, созвездий, он видел ясно, что Церебро – это Чарльз. Они нерушимы и неразделимы.

Он подошел к Чарльзу и опустил руку ему на плечо. 

– Иди вперед, – успокаивающе шепнул он. – Иди к ним. Они так давно тебя ждут... 

*  
Чарльз закричал. Поток чужих мыслей и чувств окружил его, ворвался, взяв без боя. Но Натаниэль сильнее сжал пальцы на его плече – и Чарльз успокоился, зажмурился до слез, позволил течению нести себя между сотен мутантов, чьи лица вспышками проносились перед его сознанием, почти осязаемые, почти живые. 

Натаниэль вел его, направлял, не давая потерять себя в водовороте чужих жизней. За много лет Чарльз отвык, разучился справляться, разучился управлять своим сознанием. И теперь, когда реальность окружающего мира была впрыснута ему в кровь вместо антидота, пришла паника. Пришло отчаяние. Пришла боль. Ему хотелось выброситься из кресла, выбраться из-под неудобного шлема, спрятаться в спасительной полутьме своей захламленной спальни.

Но руки Натаниэля держали крепко, и приходилось смотреть. 

И видеть, как маленький мальчик, совсем маленький, ему не исполнилось и восьми лет, бродит по дому, в котором черной плотной тканью занавешены все зеркала, и повсюду стоят фотографии красивого мужчины в военной форме, без единого ордена, в совсем новой военной форме, с иголочки, и он улыбается, а волосы вьются, мальчик смотрит на фотографию, и начинает громко и отчаянно плакать. 

И видеть, как молодая женщина с синем гребнем на спине, в рубашке цвета хаки и мужских штанах, переступает запыленный порог, а в руках у нее большой, глиняный, с отбитым горлышком кувшин пресной воды, и она ставит кувшин на грязный пол, вытирает пот со лба грязной ладонью, а над головой у нее вместо крыши – обожженная дыра. 

И видеть, как маленькая девочка – мулатка с белыми волосами, стянутыми в неряшливый, растрепавшийся хвост, со ссадиной на коленке, бежит босиком по яркому, почти красному песку, на ходу глотая слезы и размазывая их по щекам, за ней гонятся, она слышит топот тяжелых армейских ботинок, а над ней собираются дымными клубами грозовые тучи.

И видеть, как седой старик приходит на платформу, путь номер три, и стоит, глядя вдаль, оживляясь при появлении каждого нового поезда, и кривясь лицом, когда поезд приходит – но не тот, он ведь ждет один единственный поезд, у седого старика черные-черные глаза с синими искорками, он прячет их за круглыми затемненными очками, он каждый день приходит на вокзал и ждет поезд, а потом сморкается в выцветший носовой платок и уходит прочь.

И видеть, как среди толпы, празднующей окончание войны, стоит высокая негритянка, у нее руки с перепонками между пальцев, и ноги – тоже с перепонками, но ей нет дела до этого, сегодня она не надела перчатки, потому что она пришла протестовать против любой войны: во Вьетнаме она потеряла мужа. 

И видеть, как высокий молодой человек с чуть раскосыми глазами и солдатской стрижкой садится в самолет, в него стреляют, а он отвечает тем же, и смертоносный красный луч разрезает преследователей, а он смотрит на них с тупым выражением во взгляде, словно не убивал, словно не умеет убивать, словно он все еще тот Алекс Саммерс, который спрятал себя в одиночной камере, чтобы никому не навредить.

И видеть, как коренастый парень среди высоких берез рубит стволы, потом оглядывается на маленький хутор, спрятанный среди холмов, улыбается широко и наивно вышедшему из -за туч солнцу и превращает себя в огромного стального человека, с радостью и смехом валяющего деревья вместо топора, а Ульяна сидит на поваленной сосне, сквозь слезы глядит на брата и хлопает в ладоши.

И видеть, как черноволосый венгр подметает полы в крохотном европейском домике с уютным палисадником, и красивая женщина выходит к нему, и подносит ему стакан ледяной воды, она гладит его по волосам, длинным, красивым локонам, а у нее самой короткая стрижка, глубокий и грустный взгляд и полные губы, она одета в плотное платье из темной ткани, день солнечный и жаркий, и у них обоих начинается головная боль, хоть бы ветер подул, Янош, и когда она уходит в дом, он тихонько перебирает пальцами воздух – и вместо зноя приходит свежий ветер.

И видеть, как крохотная девочка с только пробивающимся рыжим пухом на голове, восторженно агукая, раскачивает над своей головой столовую ложку, она не прикасается к ней, и ложку ничего не держит, она просто раскачивает серебряную ложку из домашнего фамильного сервиза над своей головой, а в дверях стоит ее мать, смотрит с ужасом и восторгом на дочь и руками зажимает себе рот, а на почтовом ящике табличка "Грей".

И видеть, как со склона горы Фудзи с криками и хохотом скатывается кучка веселых мутантов и замирает, напуганная суровым видом своего уважаемого наставника, но он не ругает их, он улыбается в длинные усы и отправляет их заняться более подобающим делом.  
Они прячутся за стены строгого монастыря, и оттуда слышится громкий смех, ты не победишь меня, Акихито, да я всегда побеждаю, нет, меня не победишь. 

И видеть, как мальчику лет шести, узнику очередного интерната для сирот тщательно завязывает глаза суровый надзиратель с жесткими складками у губ, а потом разворачивает к себе, опускается перед ним на колено и обнимает, и говорит: все хорошо, Скотти, все будет хорошо, найдем, кто о тебе позаботиться, не может же быть, чтобы никто не знал, что с этим делать, вот у меня где-то визитка завалялась, школа есть где-то, может быть, там тебе помогут, да, точно помогут, у надзирателя жабры за ушами дрожат от волнения. 

И видеть... 

Хватка Натана на плече стала невыносимой, дышать оказалось невероятно трудным делом, нет столько места в одном человеке, чтобы вместить чужие радости и печали, страдание и счастье, любовь и боль, всю эту жизнь, которой так наполнены все они, любой из них, нет таких сил, не найти, нет сил и не будет, не было никогда.

Чарльз закричал вновь и Церебро охнула, не выдержав напряжения, датчики зашкалили и вдруг замерли, свет вокруг вспыхнул ярким белым огнем – и все погрузилось во тьму.

*

Эрик ожидал. Он сидел на диване, выпрямив спину, устремив немигающий взгляд на двери, из которых должны были появиться Чарльз и Натаниэль. Одна рука его покоилась на спинке дивана, другая была вытянута перед лицом. Вокруг ладони носились два серебряных шарика для медитаций. Скорость их то замедлялась так, что они едва не падали, то наоборот – ускорялись так, что сливались в сияющее кольцо, и в этом вихре их нельзя было разглядеть. 

Логан и не пытался. Леншерр был здесь с того момента, как закрылась дверь в подвал, и ни на какие попытки отвлечь себя не реагировал. В свой, явно уже созревший и до ужаса гениальный, план он Логана не посвятил. То ли не счел нужным, то ли просто ушел глубоко в себя и утратил связь с реальностью. Неудивительно, для человека, который провел десять лет в одиночестве. Удивительно, как он вообще не разучился с людьми говорить. Хотя кто сказал, что он когда-либо умел.

Сам Логан тоже был наготове, уселся почти рядом, на старую тумбочку, допивая трофейный виски, чутким нюхом устремившись к двери. От Эрика несло волнением и такой острой, яростной, первобытной ненавистью, что у Логана ломило виски. Но уходить с такой удобной точки тоже не хотелось. В конце концов, чего бы Натаниэль не хотел, они его не остановили и своего он добиться успел. Лишь бы Чарльз был в порядке.

Лишь бы этот самоуверенный, неблагонадежный сноб был в порядке. Тогда у него все сложится. Тогда у всех нас все сложится. Он откроет школу, и много, много одиноких и несчастных детей найдут свой дом. И тогда у самого Логана будет шанс однажды обрести прощение. Какого черта, мысленно воззвал он к старикам, какого черта у вас все так сложно? Вы там еще держитесь, а? Держитесь, я скоро. Я скоро.

Двери открылись, и к ним вышел Натаниэль с Чарльзом на руках. Окинул ожидающих равнодушным холодным взглядом, и Логана словно толкнуло изнутри: он услышал запах, запах победы и торжества, запах нетерпения. Теперь он словно весь горел изнутри. Они были правы: к чему бы этот человек не стремился, своей цели он достиг. 

Чарльз слабо толкнул его в плечо.

– Отпусти меня, Натан. Я в состоянии... Мне помогут. 

Натаниэль спокойно опустил его на диван. Чарльз запрокинул голову, кусая губы, бледный, с подсохшими дорожками слез на щеках. Тени под глазами словно стали еще ярче, и весь он был какой-то очень больной, осунувшийся, если не сказать – постаревший. Он не обращал внимания на Эрика, не обращал внимания вообще ни на кого, даже на Натаниэля, он был обращен внутрь, словно пытался найти что-то, зацепиться за самого себя. Ноги его неестественно подогнулись, и Логан, глядя на эти ноги, вдруг понял, что натворил Натаниэль. Понял – и по-звериному взвыл, подброшенный с места запахом тоски и отчаяния, из которого теперь только и состоял Чарльз. Тоски, отчаяния и безнадежной горечи поражения. 

Логан бросился на Натаниэля, не думая о последствиях, не думая о том, насколько это сейчас было разумно, он действовал слепо, отчаянно, на одних инстинктах, как раненый зверь, вынужденный бороться за собственное выживание. Так и было – раны телесные давно не оставляли в нем ощутимого следа, но Чарльз сейчас был одной большой раной, болезненной, не поддающейся регенерации, раной разодранной, гноящейся, ноющей, с которой не то что жить – умереть спокойно нельзя, нельзя уползти в темную нору в холме над озером, и медленно умирать, зализывая саднящую кожу. Нет, с такой раной можно только кататься по земле и отчаянно выть, или драться, драться до смерти, в надежде оставить врагу что-то подобное.

Логан бросился на Натаниэля, со всей своей силы прибил его к полу и вспорол когтями грудную клетку. Почти воя от собственной боли и гнева, насадил на когти сердце и выцарапал, вырвал начисто, отбросил в сторону, пятная старый ковер свежей кровью. Натаниэль вздрогнул под ним, выгнулся, коротко вскрикнул, глаза его затянуло алой пеленой – и этого хватило для Чарльза.

Чарльз, согнувшийся почти пополам, впившийся пальцами в виски, хрипло рыдал и кричал бессвязно. Краем глаза Логан видел, как Эрик, вмиг растерявший свою холодную собранность, метнулся к нему, рванул на себя, разворачивая лицом, заставляя яркие голубые глаза не закрываться, смотреть прямо, обнял крепко, стиснул, прижал к себе – лицо в плечо – и все это одновременно. Но все это Логан увидел – и забыл, даже запах страха и удивления, боли и жизни Чарльза забыл, потому что выгнутый болью ледяной труп, чью шею он еще сжимал в приступе дикой ярости, вдруг ухмыльнулся и плюнул кровью ему в лицо.

Логан отшатнулся, опустил глаза ниже – грудная клетка уже затянулась заново чистой и нежной кожей, и новое сердце билось громко и часто, пульсируя под тонкой, полупрозрачной оболочкой кожи. Логан шарахнулся, осознал, зарычал и двинулся обратно. Замер. Сначала услышал влажный звук рвущейся кожи и мышц, и только потом почувствовал боль. Рука Натаниэля пробила ему живот. Понадобились драгоценные несколько секунд, чтобы научиться дышать вновь. 

Натаниэль уже стоял на ногах и презрительно смотрел на Логана. Тот резким движением провел подсечку, вспарывая когтями сухожилия сквозь сапог и брючину. Натаниэль рухнул навзничь, но тут же сел, пачкая кровью пол, и с восхищением уставился на Логана.

– Надо же, регенерат! Кто бы мог подумать. И как я мог не разглядеть твой…потенциал. 

– Не трогай его. – раздался от дивана голос Чарльза – все еще измученный и усталый, но с прежней уверенностью. Логан прислушался, принюхался – и выдохнул. Кажется, отпустило, кажется, вот теперь все хорошо. Будет хорошо. Может еще быть.

Чарльз, с пунцовыми пятнами на щеках, до крови прокушенными губами, в неловкой позе полусидел на диване, опираясь больше на руку Эрика, чем на спинку, и смотрел на Натаниэля. Его взгляд был стальным. И теплым. И очень, очень спокойным. 

– Нет смысла, Натан. Ваша схватка была бы, конечно, явлением любопытным, но совершенно бесполезным. Вы – два сильнейших регенерата, насколько я знаю. Ты хочешь разменять свою вечность на одну драку?

– Даже не собирался, – Натаниэль повел плечом, вставая на ноги. Глаза его все еще горели красным огнем, в остальном же он выглядел как обычно. И все еще ничем не пах – Логан специально принюхался. 

– Оставь это, Натан. – Чарльз поднял голову, голос его звучал мягко и настойчиво, – И спасибо тебе за то, что ты для меня сделал. Возможно, без тебя я никогда не решился бы на этот шаг. Давай здесь и разойдемся. Сражаться с тобой – не то удовольствие, которое я хочу позволить себе или своим друзьям. Я говорю "не хочу", но не имею в виду "не могу". Может быть, не будем проверять границы нашего могущества?

– Как быстро растут эти дети, – тонко улыбнулся Натаниэль, но это была именно улыбка, без скрытого коварства. – Будем считать, что это была сделка.

– Сделка? – рванулся вперед Эрик, и наткнулся на предупреждающе выставленную руку Чарльза, – Сделка? Подгрести под свой чертов гипноз Чарльза, пролезть в самое сердце его школы.... И просто уйти? Чарльз, ты его что, отпустишь? 

– Эрик... – Чарльз тяжело вздохнул и почему-то виновато посмотрел на Натаниэля, – Как тебе объяснить... Человек, стоящий перед тобой, практически всемогущ. Помимо телепатии, гипноза и регенерации – талантов, в которых ты и Логан уже могли убедиться, – у него есть еще много потрясающих качеств. Поверьте, вы не захотите раньше времени и без необходимости знакомиться со всем арсеналом Натаниэля Эссекса. Если я правильно понимаю ситуацию, рано или поздно все равно придется...

– Но лучше поздно, – все так же улыбаясь, заметил Натаниэль, – спасибо за трезвую оценку ситуации, Чарльз. И прости меня за вторжение в твой разум. Поверь, гипноз – не то средство общения с тобой, на которое я действительно рассчитывал, решившись явиться сюда. В нынешнем состоянии ты мне гораздо более приятен. Жаль, не удастся продолжить наши беседы у камина за чашкой чая... Я становлюсь нежелательным гостем в этом доме.

– Прости, Натан, но не в этот раз, – вымученно улыбнулся Чарльз, – хотя кто знает, что будет дальше. 

– Как минимум, школа для "одаренных детей", если я правильно понимаю твой настрой, – боевой алый блеск почти исчез из черных глаз Натаниэля. – Не сердитесь, мистер Леншерр, но ведь и вам такое положение вещей только на руку? Вы совершенно правильно все задумали, если хотите знать. Возможно, вам бы даже удалось снять гипноз, займитесь вы этим сразу. Последние несколько часов мой милый друг Чарльз уже полностью контролировал свой разум – просто совершенно не знал, что с ним делать. Видать, отвык.

– Еще как отвык, – вздохнул Чарльз и опустил голову, – Я до сих пор не знаю, как мне с этим смириться. С этой болью и этим... всем. 

– Если ты не справишься... Я разочаруюсь. – покачал головой Натаниэль. – И все-таки жаль, что ты не работаешь со мной. Может, передумаешь?

– Нет, – голос Чарльза звучал жестко и твердо. – Я не передумаю. И не так у меня много времени, чтобы принять... себя. Столько дел. И у тебя тоже, я полагаю. Не ошибись...  
– Не ошибусь. Спасибо за то... – голос Натаниэля понизился на полтона, и чуткий слух Логана уловил изменения. – Спасибо за то, что показал мне. 

– Считай, что мы в расчете. Ты помог мне, я помог тебе. – Чарльз обернулся, бросив через плечо Эрика взгляд за окно. – Там дождь кончился. Тебе пора идти. Лучше нам ближайшие лет двадцать не встречаться...

Натаниэль шагнул вперед, вдруг опустился на одно колено перед Чарльзом и целомудренно поцеловал его руку.

– Я желаю вам удачи, Профессор Икс. 

Быстро поднялся с колен, подхватил с вешалки в прихожей свой черный плащ-крылатку, и ушел – только гротескный силуэт в дневном свете задержался в глазах провожающих на секунду дольше положенного.

Ведомый порывом, Логан рванулся к двери, распахнул ее, выбежал на сырое крыльцо, огляделся, принюхался – нигде не было и следа Натаниэля. Словно их нежданный гость оказался ночным призраком, растаявшим под первыми лучами солнца. Бред, не бывает такого. Просто у него много талантов, ага. 

Логан вернулся в холл, нарочно громко топая ботинками по вконец испорченному ковру, и Эрик с Чарльзом отпрянули друг от друга, как напуганные школьники. Логан усмехнулся про себя – и поразился разлившемуся в груди облегчению. Неужели получилось? Неужели не будет пятидесяти лет идиотской вражды, в которую затянет абсолютно все вокруг? Неужели другое будущее, хорошее будущее, начинается с исчезнувших в дневном тумане гостей и поцелуев украдкой на старом продавленном диване? Да с чего бы ни начиналось... Лишь бы не заканчивалось. 

*

– Ничего не хотите мне рассказать? – очень скептически спросил Хэнк.

Логан и Эрик сидели рядышком на диване, как послушные дети, Чарльз сидел рядом с ними с таким же невинным выражением лица, только в коляске. Ковер, заляпанный кровью, Логан успел вынести на помойку, потом вместе с Эриком починил рубильник, но состояние дома все равно намекало на интересные выходные. Как и состояние Чарльза. 

– Чарльз, – Хэнк вздохнул и протер очки, – меня не было три дня. Три дня! Что могло произойти за столь короткий срок?

– Это... – Чарльз быстро переглянулся с Логаном и Эриком и сделал выразительные глаза, – Долгая история, Хэнк. Как-нибудь я расскажу ее тебе. А пока у нас слишком много дел. Знаешь, тебе надо посмотреть Церебро...

– Ты ходил в Церебро?..

– Ее надо подрегулировать, и заменить стекло в датчиках... 

– Ты сломал Церебро?!!

– Нет, нет, все совсем не так страшно, Хэнк, спроси у Эрика...

– Не хочу ничего спрашивать у Эрика!

– А придется, я ваш новый завхоз, – ядовито вставил Леншерр.

– Какой еще завхоз? – Хэнк сел, где стоял. Проницательный Пьетро успел подставить ему стул, съесть бутерброд, налить себе чаю и прочитать половину забытого Чарльзом в коридоре бульварного романа про страстную любовь в курортном городе.

– В школе нужен завхоз, – убежденно сказал Логан. 

– В какой школе?! 

– В нашей, – проникновенно сказал Чарльз, наклонившись вперед в кресле и глядя Хэнку прямо в глаза, – в "Школе Ксавье для Одаренных Детей". Логан уже вывеску на место повесил.

– Чарльз, так это... это все серьезно? – наконец просветлел лицом Хэнк, – ты вернулся?!

– Дошло наконец! – хрумкнул яблоком Пьетро. Роман он уже дочитал, и теперь пытался продраться сквозь "Капитал" Маркса.

– Серьезнее некуда, – с довольным видом кивнул Чарльз и откинулся в кресле. – Я еще и список набросал, с кого надо начать. Знаешь, некоторых надо забирать прямо сейчас, а за некоторым установить наблюдение. И есть один мальчик, Скотт Саммерс, его надо забрать срочно. И связаться с Алексом. Кажется, нас ждет бурное семейное воссоединение.

При упоминании имени "Саммерс" Логана затрясло.

– А мама говорила, что знала чувака, который управлял металлом, – заметил Пьетро, мужественно перелистывая страницу номер три.

Эрик спал с лица. 

– Кажется, нас ждет несколько бурных семейных воссоединений! – обрадовался Логан. Чарльз задумчиво посмотрел куда-то сквозь Пьетро и улыбнулся Эрику.

– Ну да. Так и есть. Эрик, Пьетро на самом деле твой сын....

Эрик, которого события последних дней закалили куда лучше Пентагона, поднялся с дивана, торжественный и спокойный, и протянул к Пьетро руку.

– Идем, ребенок. Поговорим в приватной обстановке.

С этими словами Эрик удалился в недавно обнаруженную гостиную. 

– О-ой... – Пьетро медленно и осторожно отложил книгу и отправился следом за новоявленным отцом. Пешком и очень, очень медленно. Эрик придержал для него дверь и тщательно закрыл створки.

– А у меня еще сестренка есть, Ванда, она тоже ого-го какой мутант! – успели услышать оставшиеся в гостиной.  
– М-да... Та еще семейка, – вздохнул Логан. – С вами вообще не соскучишься, да? 

Чарльз посмотрел на него и улыбнулся так, что Логан забыл, как дышать. Хэнк посмеивался, покачиваясь на стуле.

Забытый у стены красивый турецкий ковер, свернутый в рулон, вдруг возмущенно запрыгал на месте.

– Эй! – раздался оттуда хорошо знакомый Логану женский голос, – Эй, вы! Зверь! Магнето! ЧАРЛЬЗ!!! Вы вообще зачем меня сюда притащили? Вы будете со мной говорить? Хоть что-то делать? Да выпустите же меня! 

Логан посмотрел на ковер, на Чарльза, на Хэнка, на запертую дверь гостиной, на собственные руки, на потолок, и наконец-то расхохотался – в голос, не сдерживаясь, радостно. От всей души.


End file.
